1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinning reels and in particular to systems and methods which are designed to accurately set the drag or braking force for different gauges of fishing line wrapped on the spinning reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional open-face spinning reels generally include a rearward housing having a spindle shaft extending through the housing and being rotated by a handle mounted to the side of the housing. The reel further includes a line spool rotatably mounted on the spindle shaft forward of the housing with a drag nut being actually mounted on the extremity of the spindle shaft for applying a drag force against rotation of the line spool. The purpose of this drag force is to provide a brake against rotation of the line spool upon exertion of a force on the end of the line, as when a fish strikes the bait. It is the practice of experienced fishermen to set the drag by tightening the drag nut against the line spool to a finger tight position and then by reverse rotation of the drag nut until such time as the desired drag is achieved. While this technique is suitable for experienced fishermen, it is relatively unsatisfactory for inexperienced fishermen, or when different line gauges are being employed on the line spool. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for consistently setting the desired drag for different gauges of fishing line wrapped on the line spool, and for providing a drag setting technique useful for inexperienced fishermen.
There are suggestions in the prior art for employing indicia on the face of the spinning reel to indicate the drag setting. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,767, Dunkelburger, et al discloses a digitial technique for permitting the step-by-step adjustment of the drag with means on the front of the spool for indicating the particular adjustment position.
A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,963 to Oberg, which likewise discloses a digital indicator arrangement on the face of the line spool for indicating the position of the drag nut with respect to the line spool.
Other prior art patents of interest include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,115 to Hammer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,23,284,019 to Wood; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,488 to Bouthier.